


Brother Mine

by EveryDayArtist



Series: Phone Call of Destiny and Other Adventures [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Funny, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayArtist/pseuds/EveryDayArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

“Are we there yet?” Perona pouted as she slumped in her seat, clutching her stuffed animal to her chest. Mihawk bit back an annoyed sigh at his daughter’s question and gritted out a simple, “No” before returning his attention to driving.

The pink-haired girl scowled and looked over her shoulder at where her older brother was slumped in the backseat, eyes glued to his phone. She narrowed her eyes and twisted around to kneel on the seat to try and see what he was watching. The headrest was jabbing into her stomach but she didn’t care because she could finally see and-- “Are you watching The Lion King?”

And crying apparently. Zoro’s face lit up with a violent red and he shouted “Shut up!” at the same time their parent yelled “Sit back down!” and wondered dully how the hell he’d ended up with kids like these.

Perona sniffed and slumped back in her seat. “I can’t wait to get home. This week’s been so boring.”

“What are you talking about?” Brow furrowed, Zoro pulled his headphones off and looked over at his sister. “This was great. I got so much training done.”

“Ugh. It may have been fine for brutes like you but I prefer an actual house with people and indoor plumbing and stuff to do that doesn’t involve trekking through the woods.”

“Can we leave her behind next time?”

Ignoring his children’s bickering, Mihawk calmly pulled the car into their driveway and cut the engine. “We’re. Home.” As his children piled out, he flipped on his phone and responded to a text.

_**Send** : Yes. let’s get drinks. usual place._

_**Shanks** : Kids being a hand-full?_

_**Send** : Enough so that even your presence seems preferable._

_**Shanks** : :(_

“Finally, I hate long car rides.” Zoro had barely stumbled out of the car before he was tackled from behind by a blur of black, red and yellow screaming his name.

“ZOOOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOO YOU’RE HOME!”

“No kidding, Luffy. I can’t breathe.”

The younger boy released him and pulled back, beaming happily and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Zoro pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder and gave Luffy a fond look as he retrieved his swords from the back of the car, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of his roommate leaning against his ridiculously blue Chevy Impala and chain smoking. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Only because Luffy shouldn’t be left alone.” Sanji dropped his cigarette and ground at it with his foot. “Would what you have on you last another week?”

Zoro frowned and nodded slowly. “Is there some reason we can’t go back to the apartment so I can use my stuff there?”

Sanji’s smile was terrifying. “Luffy, explain to the moss-head why we can’t just ‘go back to the apartment’.”

~*~

“You broke a wall?!” Zoro stared at his best friend in awe.

“He broke through the wall in front of the water heater and then into the water heater and flooded the apartment.” Sanji scowled, smoking again in the driver’s seat; something that frustrated Zoro, since he refused to allow any food to make its way into his precious car but freaking second-hand smoke, that was apparently fine.

Luffy nodded cheerfully. “Yep, water everywhere.”

“So we’re staying with him until the apartment’s fixed, at his expense, and it's safe to go back.”

Zoro shrugged. “Alright, sounds good.”

“No it doesn’t.” Sanji whined. “My poor kitchen. I just got everything all the way I like it and now there’s gonna be people tromping in and out of it ruining everything just because someone thinks that life is his personal bouncy house.”

“...Gramps said I can’t have a bouncy house.”

“Gee, I wonder why…”

Zoro glanced sideways at his friend. “You’re pissy today.”

“Shut up.” Sanji blew smoke out the window and inwardly sighed. He hadn’t eaten yet when his wrecking ball of a friend attacked his home and in the ensuing chaos he’d overlooked that. Then, between dealing with Luffy’s hyperenegy, a long shift at the Baratie and getting ready for Zoro’s return he hadn’t had much time for eating; his stomach hurt and he was beginning to feel closer and closer to some sort of meltdown. “Luffy, call a pizza place or something and tell them to deliver to your place.”

“Awwwww…” Luffy pouted, slumping down in the seat as though his bones had just suddenly disappeared. “I wanna eat your cooking.”

“If you think I’m gonna cook for you today, you’ve got another thing coming.” The blonde growled. “I have had a long, long day and am not in the mood.”

By the time they made it to the impressive house, the delivery man had made it as well. Once the food was paid for the boys trooped into the house and Luffy flopped onto the couch as the older boys settled down on the rug. Sanji and Zoro dug into their shared supreme pizza eagerly, but not nearly as much as Luffy as he began to practically inhale the pizza he’d claimed all for himself. They watched him with mild horror for a moment before Sanji ordered. “Oi, Luffy, get some drinks.”

“Whyyyy meeeee?” The boy whined through a mouthful of food.

“‘Cuz we’re your guests. Chop chop.”

As he slouched off, Sanji smiled sweetly at his roommate, who gave him an unimpressed look. “You’re going to milk this, aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and was about to respond when one of the doors opened in the hallway and a tall stranger stumbled out; he was wearing only a pair of boxers and a cowboy hat as he trudged past them and flopped onto the vacant couch. They stared at him as he sprawled there, face first, and snored. Sanji gave Zoro a strained look. “Do you…”

“AAAAACE?!?!” Luffy suddenly bounded into the room and threw himself on top of the stranger; wrapped like an octopus around the bigger boy he beamed. “How long’ve you been here??”

“For like, three hours. I was sleepin’ but I smelled food.” The boy sat up as best he could, rubbing at his freckle spattered face. “Morning.”

“It’s about seven at night.” Sanji pointed out.

He grinned crookedly. “So it is. So it is.”

Luffy ignored his friends’ incredulous looks and continued to hug the stranger happily. “Guys! This is my brother, Ace!”

Sanji looked at Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji.

“Did you?”

“No. Did you?”

“No.”

Ace snorted as he grabbed for a piece of pizza. “I’m not surprised, Luffy’s an open book except for the important stuff. Zoro and Sanji, right?”

“Yo.” Zoro waved lazily. Sanji sighed and grinned over at the older boy. “Yeah, hi.”

“Hey.”

“So…” Zoro said slowly. “Why are you almost naked?”

Ace blinked at him. “I’m not naked. I’m wearing a hat.”

“Omigosh, it runs in the family.” Sanji ignored the others and accepted his drink while still sprawled on the ground and groaning. Zoro rolled his eyes and flopped down next to him.

“It’d be boring if they weren’t all a little weird.”

Ace laughed good-naturedly and stood to go get dressed; Luffy followed him and waited patiently for him to pull on some jeans and a sweatshirt before he moved for another embrace. “I’m really glad you’re home.”

“Me too. Missed you, runt.” Ace ruffled his hair fondly. “I’m sorry, work’s been really nuts lately and I’ve had so little free time.”

Back in the living room Zoro was half asleep, laid out on his back, arms outstretched. He opened his eyes slightly at a weight on his upper-arm and glared at Sanji’s tousled hair. “...’the hell are you doing?”

“Checking that you’re alive. Sometimes we can’t tell.”

“Up yours.” He closed his eyes again, ignoring the pokes being delivered to his cheek. “How was work?”

“Oh no, we’re doing ‘smalltalk’ now. Where did we go wrong?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a pretty good idea about me.”

“Oh really?”

“Pretty sure it coincides a bit with meeting you.”

The poke turned into a palm squishing his face away as his roommate giggled; Zoro shook it off and turned his head to look at Sanji, a wry look on his face. They stared at each other for a moment before both dissolved into laughter, the swordsman running a hand over his face. “So when did you go to bed last night?”

“I kind of didn’t. You?”

“Not so much last night as this morning.”

“That explains a lot.” Sanji mumbled into his arm. “Did you get a lot done this weekend?”

“Yeah. Was kind of nice to spend time with Dad. Perona though, for crying out loud…”

Sanji grinned. “What happened?”

“She complained the ENTIRE time about there not being electricity because she couldn’t use her straightener.” Zoro scoffed. “And she didn’t wanna shower with cold water. I really don’t think she understands the reason we do this every month. she wouldn’t understand training or dedication if it bit her on the ass.”

“I know she’s your sister but be nice.” The blonde muttered. “I don’t know what your problem with women is.”

“If you’re judging me by the way I treat my sister and your girlfriend then that’s not fair. I’m fine with normal women.”

When his comment didn’t garner a response or protest from the normally girl-crazy teen, he turned his head to look at the blonde only to find him fast asleep. Zoro smirked and rolled his eyes. “You dope.”

“Shaddup…”

Not-so-much, ‘fast asleep’ then.

Ace grinned at the commotion coming from the living room and glanced down at where his little brother was curled up in his lap, reacting to the hand in his hair like a cat being petted. “So. Zoro. Sanji. Seem nice.”

“They are; Zoro’s my best friend.” Luffy smiled. “And Nami, you remember Nami right?”

“Yes, Luffy-”

“Nami’s dating Sanji now. I don’t think she likes him as much as he likes her but they’re happy and I get to eat Sanji’s cooking more now. And there’s Usopp and Robin and sometimes Nami’s mom takes us places t-”

“Slow down.” Ace laughed, smacking the top of the younger boy’s head. “We’ve got all night. I won’t leave for a while so you can tell me everything.”

“Is work going well? How’re you getting along with everything?”  
Ace shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, we’re a big family, ya know? Pops brought in some noobs this week and I got to help train ‘em. Well, Marco would argue that he trained them and Thatch and I got in the way but…”

Luffy giggled happily. “I wanna meet your friends.”

“Someday, okay?”

Luffy was pretty sure he was lying, but he played along and smiled cheerfully up at his brother.

~*~

Nami groaned at the sound of her phone going off and kicked her legs like a petulant child from her position sprawled on the couch. Bellemere chuckled and rolled her eyes as she settled into an armchair with her third cup of coffee to continue their _Supernatural_ marathon. “Pick it up.”

“But it’s all the way over there…” It sat vibrating on the kitchen table, a whole room away. The pajama-clad girl couldn’t imagine leaving the protective shelter of her cocoon of blankets and trekking across the cold floor to grab it. With a heavy sigh she finally moved, scurrying back to her seat as quick as she could. Bellemere chuckled and sipped her drink happily. “Check it so we can get back to shirtless Winchesters.”

“Omigosh!! Mo-om!” Nami squealed, suddenly unaffected by the cold and hurrying to her parent’s side. “Look what Luffy sent me!”

Bellemere chuckled at the photo on the screen; she recognized the green-haired boy as being Zoro, and the sight of him passed out next to Sanji, their faces inches away from each other and blissfully unaware was a precious one. Then the phone went off again and they watched the next few photos with glee; in stop-motion they watched the green haired boy waken slowly, eyes bulging in horror as his obviously still asleep roommate tried to cuddle into him. He jerked away angrily as Sanji woke with a start and stared back at him with a confused and mortified expression. The next few were of both boys rolling around on the ground, trying to beat each other up. Bellemere laughed freely as Nami paused and peered at the background of the final photo, taking in the young man lounging on the couch behind them.

“OmiGOSH Ace is back!”

~*~

Ace smothered a laugh behind his hand, watching his little brother teasing Zoro as Sanji made breakfast with a pout on his face. The older boy rested his head on his hand, feeling a warm sort of contentment.

“Boys, Nami’s here!”

Ace greeted the red-head warmly, pulling her into an affectionate hug before sicing her on his brother and turned to where their grandfather was leaning in the doorway. “Hey, Gramps.”

Monkey D. Garp sighed heavily and brushed past him. “I have to head to work. Don’t eat me out house and home.”

“Love you too!”

He looked back to the kitchen and smiled at the unamused look on Nami’s face as she argued with Zoro and brushed off the affectionate babbling of her boyfriend. Luffy looked completely in his element as he interacted with his best friends and it made Ace feel a little less guilty about the amount of time he spent at work. But now he was home and he could spend time with Luffy and slack off to his heart’s--

“Ace.”

The four younger people looked up at his squawk of surprise and just managed to witness a lanky blonde man grab the back of his shirt and begin dragging the freckled boy towards the hall. Garp stood by the entry to the kitchen, eyebrow raised.

“He was waiting on the front porch.”

“Dammit, Marco! Le’go! Pops said I could have the week off-”

“That was four weeks ago.” The blonde, Marco, gave him an unimpressed look. “I don’t care if you were sleeping, boozing or just being generally stupid. We need you back at home base.”

“B-But…” Ace began to pout, arms stretched back toward the kitchen. “Wah, Luffy, help!!”

To their surprise, this actually stopped Marco in his tracks. He peered over at the younger boy with a lazy glance and grinned slowly. “So this is the famous little brother we’ve heard so, so much about.”

“I don’t-”

“SO MUCH.” Ace withered under the glare being sent his way. “Seriously, you never shut up, it’s all Luffy this, and Luffy that. The others tried to play a drinking game around how often you mention him and Zachery almost died of alcohol poisoning. You’re a menace, you know that right?”

“Let meee stay!” Apparently that puppy eyed look was a family trait. Marco was unaffected.

“No.”

“Stay for breakfast?”

Both men looked at Sanji as the younger boy effortlessly put a pan into the oven and began cleaning off the counters. “Frittata will be done in ten minutes. I’m working on a fruit salad and there’s coffee on.”

As the smells began to waft through the room, Marco broke down.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Sanji's dumbass car (because how could I not?)_


End file.
